Grow Old With You
by brokenangel27
Summary: Keitaro, being the paraniod moron that he is, accidently mistook Naru for wanting a break-up with him. So he decides to end the relationship to prevent any further heartbreak. But when he finds out that Naru actually has other intentions....
1. How It Happened

Grow Old With You  
  
-----  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any living and non-living thing in Love Hina. Neither do I own the song/song title taken off the soundtrack of the Wedding Singer. So please..do not sue me..I've got only 12 bucks in my piggy bank.   
  
Author's Note: This story/song fic follows the manga of Love Hina.....and this took place before the Epilogue section in book 14. ^_^ So sit back, relax and enjoy.  
  
-----   
  
Chapter 1: How It Happened  
  
It was a fine day... or so I thought.   
At first, everything was perfect.  
The sky was so clear, the birds were singing their songs, the Sakura trees nearby looks like it's going to blossom soon..  
But most importantly, I had my beautiful (and violent) girlfriend, Naru by my side.   
And we both were sitting on the roof of Hinata Lodge, holding hands and looking down at the beautiful scenery below us.   
How perfect could life get for a loser like me? ^_^   
  
Anyways, there was this point of time when I got the urge to kiss her.   
So I put my arm around her and I tried moving closer to her..   
My lips was like all puckered up and I was ready to move in for the kill.  
BUT she turned around suddenly and she gave me this look that made me worried.  
Her face not only looked troubled.....  
She also had the EXACT same look as she did when I confessed my feelings to her a couple of years back.  
  
Oh-oh. It's that look of uncertainty.  
She is doubting something!!   
So I did what a guy oughta do.  
Panic silently.  
"Keitaro?"  
"....Y-yes...?"   
"Do you know something?"  
"....W...what?"  
"For the past few days..I have been thinking."   
Oh my gosh!! Don't tell me she wants a break-up?! "...About?"  
"About us."  
OH NO!!! Naru?! She really is gonna leave me?!!  
I stood up, forcing a grin at Naru and I said " Naru? I just remembered something.."  
"What?"  
"I...I gotta go back to Todai to help Seta to research on some ancient artifacts we found on our last trip to Rome. So..see you later!!"   
Before she could say anything else, I ran off.   
  
For the next few days, it was sheer hell. She kept trying to get me alone.  
Last time, I would not have minded that.   
Now... it's a different story.   
I don't want to know what she wants to say. I just wanted to avoid her.   
I just felt like it.   
  
Until one day, Naru was so fed up with me that she 'stole' one of Kaolla's inventions.. (which was one of those bomb thingie)   
And used it on me.  
Boy, was it effective. I was down in half a second flat.   
"Keitaro, you idiot!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs while she gave me one of her kicks that always sends me flying across the room. "What is up with you?! Why do you keep avoiding me?!!"   
Then I could only watch in horror as she marches across the room and..................... it hit me.  
I just knew that this kind of thing would eventually happen.  
It's inevitable. I know that I am not good enough for her.  
  
I stood up. "Naru..." I watch as she pauses in front of me.  
"I....I..." I took in a deep breath and I decided to say those words that made my heart bleed...for her.  
"I think... we.... that.... us....." Gawd, don't look at me like that. Why do you always have to look so innocent.   
Why do you always have to make my heart beat so fast for you?   
I think.. it's best if I just get this done and over with.  
  
"Naru. Let'sjustendthisrelationshipnow."   
  
O_o "W...what? I didn't catch you." Once again she gave me that heartbreakingly innocent expression.  
Something inside of me just snapped suddenly.  
"Look Naru. I know I am not good enough for you!!"  
"W...what are you..."  
"Naru, let's just end this relationship!!"  
".......?! W.....why..?!"  
"Look, just the other day...when you wanted to talk to me 'about us'..I bet you had doubts about me. I bet you wanted a break up."  
  
"WHAT?!! A BREAK UP?!" She yelled. "The other day I only wanted to talk about something else!!"  
"I NEVER DOUBTED YOU, YOU MORON!!"   
I bet I must have looked really surprised because she went on yelling.  
"I only wanted to ask you W-H-E-N T-H-E H-E-L-L A-R-E Y-O-U G-O-N-N-A M-A-R-R-Y M-E, you doofus!!"  
Author's Note: These words in capital letters and the dash thing were fatal to Keitaro's ears... and heart. ^_^'  
I think I literally turned to stone when she said that.   
After that, she slapped me so hard that I flew out of the room and into the hot springs where the others were bathing.   
(No prizes for guessing how I ended up with all the bruises/knife wounds that never fails to show up the next day.)  
  
The next morning.  
Naru was gone.   
  
-----  
  
Author: Heez, this was suppose to be a short song fic..but I got so carried away with the plot that now..I realised one chapter for it wasn't enough... so sorry!! ( x100) It was really unintentional!! SO now (if there was anyone who bothers to read this) I apologise for the inconvience. So sorry that you'll have to wait for the next chapter!! (P.S the song will have to appear for the next chapter..I hope..) 


	2. Aftermath

Grow Old With You  
  
-----  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any living and non-living thing in Love Hina. Neither do I own the song/song title taken off the soundtrack of the Wedding Singer. So please..do not sue me..I've got only 12 bucks in my piggy bank.   
  
-----   
  
Chapter 2: Aftermath  
  
"WHAT?! Naru's gone?!!" Kitsune yelled.   
Today really rocks.   
Just imagine, you said something really insensitive to your girlfriend..(henceforth earning a much deserved slap from her..)  
Then you land in the middle of a hot spring and you get knocked out by four girls..(armed with kantanas and bombs)   
And then you wake up with your whole body aching and bandaged like some Egyptian mummy...  
Despite that, you crawled your way to her room to apologise..(Hoping that she'd be touched..)  
BUT you end up finding her gone.. just like that!! *snaps finger* (With all her belongings and such..)  
And then her best friend happens to drop by only to find her gone.   
Now she choses to yell at you in a place where EVERYONE in Hinata Lodge could hear.   
  
What an ideal way to survive this crisis.   
I am probably gonna end up with more injuries than I have now.   
Either ways, Kitsune was like yelling at me for being such an insensitive jerk and all.(After I told her everything..)  
While Shinobu was running around the living room, getting all swirly-eyed and happily freaking out.   
And it does not help with the fact that Sara and Kaolla are happily bashing you up and repeating EVERY DAMN WORD Kitsune was hurling at me.  
To top it all up... I had a kantana under my throat. (Proudly produced by Motoka..)  
  
Though I know some martial arts..(which Seta thought me a couple of years back.)   
I was no fool to sacrifice my own life by taking on all of them at once.(Especially when one of them is armed with dangerous nuclear weapons..)  
Either ways, I spent the next hour hanging outside a tree with a sign that says "JERK" in front of me.  
They did let me down.... eventually. (After I bribed them with a trip to Disneyland...;_;)  
After that I tried begging them to help me to hunt for Naru.   
None of them wanted to help.   
Why? Because they all thought that I deserved it. (Shinobu wanted to help but Motoka led her away..)  
  
I guess I do deserve it.   
Hell, I DO deserve it!! I was such a jerk!!   
I am so sorry, Naru!! I have failed you as a boyfriend!!  
Arghh, I am the worst sort of man on the planet!!   
No wait!! I am not even worth being called a man!!  
I am just an incompetent moronic idiotic...doofus!!   
  
Just then my thoughts were interrupted when something hit me HARD on the head.  
So like any normal human being, my head started bleeding.   
The only thing that wasn't normal about me was that despite the bleeding I was able to sit up and laugh it off. (I think I am going insane..)   
That was when I realised that whatever it was that hit me was Tama-chan, the hot spring turtle.   
It flew to me and dropped this piece of paper onto my lap.   
I took the paper and I realised that it was a note from Mutsumi.  
And here was what the note said.  
  
~*NOTE*~   
Hello Keitaro!!   
How's life? Is it fine? Or is it not? Whichever it is, I am doing fine so I hope that you are doing fine too.  
Honestly speaking, I think you are not doing fine. For some reason I know that you are not doing fine but I just can't remember why. Do you know why? Wait.. I think Tama-chan knows... let me go and ask it first ok?   
(Keitaro: O_O I knew it!! She CAN speak turtle-language..... wait..in the first place is there even such a thing?!)   
Ah yes!! I remember now!! Tama-chan told me that he saw you and Naru quarrelling then for some weird reason she left the next day. After it told me that, coincidently enough, Naru came into my room all drunk and she was yelling something about you being a bastard and all. Anyways, right now she is like sleeping soundly? So if you want please do come to my place right now and do whatever it is that you're suppose to do.  
-Mutsumi ^_^  
P.S Please do not forget to reward Tama-chan yeah? Thank you so much! *muacks*   
  
*sweatdrops* Ok... that was really..strange.   
Anyways, now I know where to locate Naru.. *absent-mindedly gives Tama-chan some fruit juice*  
But I have one big problem!!   
Whatever am I gonna tell her?   
How am I gonna soothe her into believing me?   
How am I to know if she'd even give me a chance to speak out?!   
  
I started to roll around the room like some pig rolling around in mud with my hands clenching to my head.  
Inside my head, I kept screaming for help.   
I kept on panicking.   
I just didn't know what to do when I see her.  
But I do know that I just want to march right over and get her back.   
The only idiot problem is how to talk to her.   
That is all.  
  
I guess I seriously need some help.  
Wait, I know that I really do.   
But who would help me?   
Who CAN help me willingly to get my beloved Naru back?   
Who indeed...  
  
Then, as if my prayers were answered, Shinobu, Sara and Kaolla suddenly came crashing out of my cupboard.   
(Don't ask me how they did that...^_^")   
I could only watch silently as Shinobu scrambled to her feet hurriedly and said.   
"H..hello there... senpai.. I.. I am here to assist you in getting Naru back!!!"   
  
-----  
  
Author's Note: Thank you so much for your support!! I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter of this story!! Anyways, I won't be writing chapter 3 for the moment as I will be away on a week's vacation to Malaysia!! So once again, I am sooo sorrryyyy!!! _" And once again, thank you so much for your support!! Thank you!! Thank you!! =D 


	3. Naru's Point Of View

Grow Old With You  
  
-----  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any living and non-living thing in Love Hina. Neither do I own the song/song title taken off the soundtrack of the Wedding Singer. So please..do not sue me.  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 3: Naru's Point Of View  
  
Hello, this is Narusegawa... a.k.a Naru here.   
In case you are wondering, my dear readers, you are now in my head reading my thoughts.  
Right. I must be really drunk.   
Yes, I think I AM drunk if not I wouldn't be talking to myself no?  
Argh, in the first place WHY am I talking to myself?  
I bet it's all that bastard of a...a...bastard's fault.   
Oh great, I am so not making sense here.  
  
It's definately Keitaro's fault.   
Yeap, I feel so much better now... putting all the blame on him.*crooked grin*  
Hm..I wonder... how many sake have I drank?   
Let's see... one...two... three....five....eight....eh?   
Didn't I just count that?  
Oh whatever.  
  
Eh..... this place looks really familiar.  
Where am I...?  
Wait..I know this one..  
Oh yes, it's Keitaro's aunt's shop...yes..that's it.  
Argh..I feel a little bit tired now..  
Just let me go to a room..to rest..*stumbles upstairs to a room*  
  
*opens the door* Oh..there's someone inside...  
Now THAT person looks familiar...  
"Naru?! What are you doing here?!"  
Mutsumi..yes..that's the name.  
"Naru...you..are you drunk? You look strange.. are you okay!?!!"  
"I am FINE, Mutsumi!!"  
"No you are not! You can't even stand up straight!"   
"SO WHAT?!"  
"Naru....."  
"Stop it Mutsumi!! You're so naggy!! Like that BASTARD Keitaro!!"  
"Keitaro?"  
"Idiotic moronic loser!! Why did I even bother to think about it?!'  
"N..Naru?"   
  
It's all HIS fault.. I only wanted to tell him how I feel.  
I wanted to tell him how much I needed him.   
How much I would love to be with him.  
To stand by his side.  
Always.   
  
"I wanted to tell him how important he is to me.."  
How much you mean to me..  
"But NooOO~ that idiot thought that I wanted to dump him!!"  
But you've misunderstood.  
"That stupid paranoid excuse of a man thought that I..ME!! Wanted to ditch him!!"   
I can't believe you had so little confidence in yourself.  
"What the heck, and all I wanted was just for him to get down on one knee and to tell me that he'd wants to marry me!!"  
The worst of it all, was that you had so little trust in me.  
"WAS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?!"   
  
Mutsumi just stared at me.  
Stunned, I suppose.  
"Mutsumi.. was that..too much to..ask?"   
With that, I just broke down.  
I felt so hurt, that Keitaro would think that I wanted to ditch him.  
Maybe I feel so hurt now was because..  
I hated myself, I blamed myself now.   
I think that it was all my fault.. that in the past I've haven't been honest enough.  
To him and to myself.   
If only.... I could turn back time..  
Then maybe..just maybe..it wouldn't end up this way..  
  
"But..what is the point? It's all over already."  
I bet you didn't know that all my dreams are with you.  
"Idiot..Idiot Keitaro.."   
It's all shatter now.   
All I have left of you are just fragments of memories.  
That's all there is.....left.   
  
Damn.. I feel so tired now.  
So tired from all the crying..  
So very tired...  
"N..Naru?"  
"Y..yeah?"  
*shakes head* Hey...is my vision of Mutsumi getting a little...dimmer?  
"Naru?!"  
Now it's fading....  
"Naru?! Are you really okay?"  
The only answer to that was...a snore.   
  
-----  
  
Author's Note: Heez, so sorry for the delay!! You wouldn't believe this but after my trip, I started typing this chapter (halfway) as soon as my paws were on the keyboard and it's like..the next day... the computer had a problem. ^_^" So for the next few days, it was sent away for repair.... So yeah, here is the third installment.. I hope you all enjoyed this. It may be a little...weird because I rushed through this one. And thank you all once again for your support!! Oh yes, and I would like to wish you all a Merry Christmas!! And I hope that Santa has granted all your Christmas wishes!! =3 


End file.
